A Thousand Years
by BeautifulPerfection
Summary: Arabella Brann is of royalty. Draco Malfoy is a pureblood, and they have been best friends since birth. Once they begin school at Hogwarts their friendship turns bad seeing as they are sorted into different houses. Each having different missions to accomplish and different plans for the future. Can they find their way back to each other? Or will they forever be torn apart? Draco/OC


Everything Belongs To J.K Rowling except Arabella

~ 'Arabella stop running.' A small Draco Malfoy said chasing Arabella Brann through the back yard of his manor. Arabella giggled and ran as fast as her small legs could take her, Draco ran along after her. Draco and Arabella ran around until the sky started to grow dark, at that point they stopped running and looked at the sky.

'Kids you should come inside now.' A terrified Narcissa Malfoy called to the two children. Narcissa and Connie Brann stood looking at the sky and mumbling quite words while waiting on the children.

'Come along now.' Connie ordered. Both ran towards their mothers when a clap of thunder roared through the sky. ~

That was a while back, Draco and I used to be best friends. The memories will stick with me forever. The good, the bad, and the… scary. Draco was my first friend, kiss, boyfriend. He was the first pair of eyes I saw when I was a baby. Our parents are best friends, we used to be best friends but that all changed when we got sent to Hogwarts.

He was the badass, mean spirit, sly. I was badass, sure, but I was also smart, so smart it would make Hermione Granger sick at her stomach. But no one knew, except the sorting hat. I was placed in Ravenclaw and him in Slytherin.

Our first year was fine, we talked a bit, made friendly gestures, smiled in the halls, and hung out every now and then. That summer we reconnected a little and started talking more and more.

Then entering our second year at Hogwarts we started taking different paths. He was with his guy friends and played quidditch; I was hanging out with my new friends in the library and in the stands watching every game. The summer after second year, I spent at his house like every summer before. We were both maturing and not talking. He had friends over when he could and I was in my room reading or outside under a tree reading. We had completely stopped talking.

It was two days before we were due back at Hogwarts for our Third years, Draco and I hadn't talked all summer, I barely talked to anyone that summer. It was late at night, I was hungry and went down to get some food from the dining room when I heard voices talking. As I walked closer to the voices I found Draco and his parents in a heated conversation with my father.

"Draco you have to protect my daughter the remainder of the time you're in school." He said.

"Why me, why not someone else?" he complained.

"Because, you are the only one I trust." My father said and left.

Draco was left in the living room with his parents.

"You can't make me do this." Draco told his mother.

"Yes, Draco we can." Lucius said. "It has always been you and Arabella; it will always be you and Arabella."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"What your father means is, you have to look after family." Narcissa said.

"Family?! She is not my family!" Draco shouted. It kind of hurt me a bit, for almost 13 years we have been so close, but not anymore.

"No but she will be soon enough." Lucius said.

"What?!" Draco yelled confused.

"You and Arabella, It's not hard to figure out Draco. It's in the future." Narcissa replied.

"Gaa!" Draco was aggravated.

Does this mean what I think it means? Me and Draco? Arabella Malfoy? Huh, had a nice ring to it... What NO!

Draco stormed up the stairs and looked at me.

"Bet you loved hearing that didn't you?" he asked and went on to his room.

"They just don't understand." Lucius said. "She's a pureblood, and royalty, if only Draco knew. He would make it work."

It was true, I was of royalty, my great grandmother was a Dutch ruler in the early 1900's, her life and the country were lost after the rise of Lord Voldemort. My family was trying to come back into power for years now, but no one had such luck. Maybe one day it would happen.

"You can't force love, Lucius; they will figure it out in time." Narcissa said. "And it's her place to tell if she wants people to know she will tell people."

"Let's go to bed." Lucius said. I heard footsteps and made my way down the stairs to the dining room.

"Oh dear, what are you doing up so late?" Narcissa asked.

"I was going down for some food Mrs. Malfoy." I said nicely.

"Bella, I have known you since you were in diapers I think you can call me Narcissa by now." She laughed.

"Okay, Narcissa." I smiled.

"Now hurry and go onto bed, you need your rest." She said and went on up the stairs with Lucius; I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for a bowl.

"Can Macy help you Miss?" A small wrinkled house elf asked looking up at me with blue eyes.

"Just looking for a bowl." I said gently. She snapped her finger, a small white bowl appeared and she handed it to me. "Thank you."

The small elf smiled and asked "Anything else?"

"Ice Cream?" I asked. Macy walked over to the freezer and opened it up. "Mint Chocolate Chip preferably."

She rummaged in the freezer for a second and pulled out a small tub of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. I smiled thankfully at the elf. "Thank you."

"What are you doing in here?" I turned and saw Draco staring at me.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Why didn't you come down for diner?" he asked.

"I was busy." I said trying to avoid conversation with him.

"Doing?" he asked walking over to me.

"That's none of your business, Draco." I said and walked over to a drawer to get a spoon. I scooped some of the ice cream into the bowl and offered him some.

"I'm not a house elf." He sneered.

"But you are an ass." I said. I pulled my long red hair back into a hair tie before sitting down at the dark mahogany table and shoveling ice cream in my mouth.

"Your Father, ordered me to get along with you." He said sitting by me.

"Yeah, that's going to happen." I said.

"You never know it could."

"Yeah okay." I said and ate more ice cream.

"Im not that bad of a person," he said. "Its not my fault you stopped talking to me."

"Whatever." I said trying to not start and argument.

"You are the one that got sorted into Ravenclaw, you have just as much evil in you as I do." He said leaning closer to me. "Maybe more."

"Shove off Malfoy." I said and stood up and put my bowl in the sink and walking out of the kitchen and up to be.


End file.
